The Plan
by mysticxf
Summary: Jack and Sawyer have a chat about a new plan once they’re captured. post season 2 finale


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot and the Others. Just borrowing for fun. Jack and Sawyer have a chat about a new plan once they're captured.

* * *

Lost – The Plan  
By Mystic  
June 4th 2006

* * *

Jack sat on the ground, his back against the farthest wall from the door. Kate's body was pressed warm against his chest, her legs curled together under that spot where his right knee lifted off the ground. They'd all been thrown into the room and when he held onto her, she let him.

He tapped his foot against the ground once, staring at his left leg lying straight against her back. She twitched slightly, some after effect of the darts that had paralyzed them long enough to capture them.

Lifting the collar of her shirt, Jack ran a finger over the small welt, feeling the place where her skin broke, where the blood had congealed, and watched goose bumps break out on her arm. Jack sighed, his hand lying against the base of her neck, feeling the sway of her body as she breathed.

Sawyer cursed under his breath again and Jack's head snapped up, his attention now focused on the man pacing the room. He'd been pacing since they slammed the door shut behind him. Jack let his head hit the wall and he raised his right hand slightly. "You should sit down," he offered.

"Yeah, whatever," Sawyer snarled back, his eyes roaming over their bodies, pausing at the point where Jack's fingers were moving slowly against the skin at Kate's neck. "Can't believe she can sleep through this," he muttered, his footsteps coming to a stop near the door, his hand gesturing towards Kate.

"She's exhausted," Jack said on a long breath. "We all are."

Sawyer shook his head and his feet started to move again. Like a caged lion, Jack thought, watching him flip his hair back three times before giving up and letting it fall into his eyes. "I'm not," Sawyer finally huffed, his fist beating into the door when he rounded it again. His hand came up and it jerked slightly as he touched the spot on his neck where the dart had hit him.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, curiously.

Sawyer turned, a scowl on his face as he let his hand drop back down at his side. "Oh, just fine, doc, thanks for noticing. How's your girlfriend?"

"Is yours swollen?" Jack asked, his left hand absently rubbing the spot on his own thigh where he itched slightly.

"Is yours?" Sawyer challenged. He touched the spot again when Jack stared and he shook his head. "No, just hurts. Why?"

"There's no telling what they shot us with." Jack lowered his vision to Kate.

Sawyer crossed the room and stood over them, waiting until Jack looked up. "What's wrong?"

The concerned tone in his voice made Jack hesitate before shaking his head, a half smile appearing on his thin lips and he dropped his chin, watching Kate's right leg jerk slightly before she sighed into his chest and gripped the shirt at his stomach. "Nothing."

He pointed down at him, "That ain't nothin', doc." He nodded his head at Kate. "You think something's wrong with her?"

"No," Jack affirmed. Kate's eyebrows furrowed. "I think she's just having a bad dream." He glanced up at Sawyer, watched as he stared at Kate, and then he sighed. "You should get some rest."

Sawyer turned his head away and went back to pacing. Jack let him, knew there was nothing else for him to do. Lowering his eyes again, he picked Kate's hand off his stomach and held it, feeling her fingernails scrape lightly against his palm a moment and he let his head fall back again, let his eyes shut.

He replayed the last hour in his head slowly, trying to figure some way out, but it only made him angry. There was no plan he could think of to get her out of there. Jack sighed, feeling her right arm shift, her elbow brushing the most delicate part of him and he inhaled, his eyes finding the top of her head.

Lifting his hand, he stroked her hair gently, feeling his chest fill with fear. Somehow he wasn't worried about what they'd do to Sawyer and he certainly wasn't worried about what they'd do to him. His finger traced her earlobe and he bit his bottom lip tightly between his teeth. What would they do to her?

Jack could replay her shocked face in his mind as he turned and pleaded, "_I wouldn't bring you out here if I didn't have a plan_!" He should have told her. Should have let her in on it, damn Sayid if he didn't like it. She should have known. It was his fault she was here. In danger.

She sighed audibly and Jack let his hand drop back onto his lap. Her shoulder moved and she put her right hand out to scratch at the spot where the dart had punctured her skin.

"What do you think they want with us?" Sawyer asked, standing across the room, arms hanging limp at his sides. "You think they even want all of us?"

"They want each of us for something," Jack nodded. He shrugged. "I don't know, Sawyer. I don't want to think…" he trailed, his eyes concentrating on Kate's hand, now resting against his thigh. He never realized just how small her hands were compared to his.

"Hope they don't get any fresh ideas," Sawyer growled, moving to kneel at Jack's feet. He touched Kate's right boot. "It ain't right," he shook his head.

Jack watched Sawyer's fingers hover above her feet and he frowned. "I won't let them." Sawyer nodded his head. "Can't let them separate us." 

Sawyer snorted, something angry and Jack frowned. "You gonna pick me up on your shoulders and carry me off?"

"What?" Jack shook his head, not understanding.

"Nothin'," Sawyer told him with a swing of his arm. Jack watched him stand and move closer to the door, his eyes surveying the metal as though it were some familiar friend.

"You're stronger than she is," Jack offered. Sawyer turned, confused. "You can defend yourself better than…"

"Oh that's bullshit, doc," Sawyer spat. "That girl can defend herself just fine." He turned back around. "You love her is all. Caught in a net or not, you love her and won't leave her behind."

Jack nodded slowly. "What would you have done?" Sawyer paused, his eyes finding a space on the wall as he refused to answer and Jack smiled, his eyes widening slightly as he chuckled. "Caught in a net or not Sawyer…"

The other man turned. "When it comes to it, we'll protect her. That's all there is to it."

Jack looked down at her, watching her eyelids flutter slightly before she jerked and pressed her hand into his stomach, pushing herself up. She blinked at him, something like confusion settling on her face before she moved to sit against the wall next to him, her eyes finding Sawyer pacing the room again.

"How long was I…" she started.

He shook his head. "Not long."

"You got any other brilliant plans, Jack?" She asked him lightly, a grin snaking its way onto her lips.

He smiled, nodding his head slowly at Sawyer. "Live together," he managed before Sawyer met his eyes. The other man stared as Kate inched closer to Jack and pulled her knees up to her chest. Jack felt her press against his side, giving him a nudge and he dropped his attention back to her, putting a protective arm around her shoulders, comforting her because she needed it. Wanted it.

Live together, he thought, was the plan all along.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
